Computers and other electronic products, e.g., televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use memory devices to store data and other information. In order to increase the amount of memory provided in a limited space, some memory devices may have multiple semiconductor dice arranged in a stack (e.g., a vertical arrangement).